Patio tables with umbrellas provide a pleasant spot to relax, read and converse with friends. However, the upwardly projecting umbrella pole can make it difficult to provide a floral centerpiece on the patio table. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a flower pot system that included a passageway through which the umbrella pole could pass. Because many plants require repotting and other maintenance that is more easily performed at a work bench, it would be a further benefit to have a flower pot system that could be installed and removed from around an umbrella pole without lifting the umbrella pole from the patio table.